The Day Berk Met Its Demise
by BlissfulCacophony
Summary: Things take a turn for the worse when Hiccup and the other dragon riders are called back to Berk by Stoick the Vast. A httyd/rotg crossover taking place during the "Dragons: Race to the Edge" period. Warnings for sexual content and violence. Ships include Hiccstrid, and Hijack.
1. Relationship Status

Hiccup sat with Astrid, watching the skies as two unfamiliar figures flew in loops over the Island, as if they were on patrol. One was slender, limber, riding a snow wraith, and the other was bulky, wearing strange armor, and riding, standing up, on the back of a large, four-winged dragon of a sort that Hiccup didn't recognize. The duo had been spotted on their "patrol" over the Edge for the past few days. Tonight, Hiccup planned to study and draw them. Tomorrow, he and the other riders planned to confront them. None of them had been aware that there were other dragon riders out there, and Hiccup was determined to meet them. He just hoped they were friendly.

They watched in silence for a while, Astrid leaning against Hiccup and watching him while he sketched in his notebook. Hiccup managed to get some good sketches and notes in before it got late, and the two were getting tired as the sky darkened and the riders went back to wherever they had come from.

"We should get back." Yawned Astrid, gently waking Stormfly up.

"Agreed." Said Hiccup, putting his notebook in his satchel and getting to his feet. "Hopefully they'll come by tomorrow. Maybe they'll even let us talk to them if we're lucky." He yawned as well as he leaned over to scratch Toothless's scales. "Come on, bud."

Toothless got up and followed Hiccup to his room, where he took off his thin leather armor and peg leg, and got into bed, looking at his sketches again.

"And I thought us Berkians were alone in this, well with the exception of Heather of course. Do you think they're friendly, Toothless? Maybe they could teach us more about dragons, or we could even teach them. Maybe they could even give us some armor making tips." He looked at the intricate design of the bulkier rider's armor. "I can't believe they ride their dragon standing up." Hiccup sighed. "I could stay up all night thinking about this, but it's time for bed. Isn't that right, bud?"

Toothless curled up near Hiccup's bed, warbling in agreement. Hiccup blew out the candle and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he heard the door open and close, and someone slipped under the covers next to him. Warm arms made their way under his tunic and around his waist.

He smirked. "Hey Astrid."

"Hey." She nibbled his ear. "Wanna have some fun tonight?"

He gasped at the touch, his cheeks flushing red. "Yeah, that sounds really nice." He breathed, turning over so he could kiss her sloppily, lazily as her hands loosened the drawstring on his pants and slipped them off.

She took off his tunic after that, and let him help her out of her own clothes, tossing it all to the floor. Astrid undid her braid, combing her hair out with her fingers, before lying next to him, and pulling the covers over them, skin against skin, taking in his warmth, as her hands found her way down his torso and to the tip of his penis. Hiccup tried to muffle the noise that came out of his mouth by burying his face in her chest, wrapping his arms around her waist as he let her take over. She began rubbing and massaging with her fingers, kissing his freckled chest and neck and running her free hand up and down his back.

Hiccup chuckled a little, already a hot mess. "So what was all that about us being just friends?"

"Oh shut up." She rubbed a little faster, causing a moan of pleasure to escape from Hiccup's lips. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

She kissed him and finished him off quickly, holding him close as he tried to muffle his moans and cries, before he relaxed in her arms, exhausted. They curled up, holding one another close, taking in each other's warmth under the covers. Astrid combed her fingers through Hiccup's hair, as Hiccup rubbed her back and kissed her neck and chest. Stormfly curled up next to Toothless, and it wasn't long before they all fell asleep.

Astrid woke in the morning to sunlight leaking in from the window, and muttering from the other side of the door. She groaned and got up, putting on one of Hiccup's baggier tunics and picking up her axe which she had left on the floor. No doubt it was the rest of the kids on this island coming to stick their noses into their business. It was impossible to get any privacy sometimes.

She thrusted open the door, axe in hand, hair a mess, dark circles under her eyes, and found herself faced with Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs who all looked at her in surprised terror. "I'll give you all to the count of ten." She growled.

"Wait, Astrid, I can explain." Started Snotlout.

Astrid raised her axe. "One."

They all froze up.

"Two."

"Sorry, Astrid." Said Fishlegs. "We'll be on our way." He then ushered the twins and Snotlout away.

"Good." Said Astrid, and then she walked back into the room, closing the door behind her.

"What was that all about?" Groaned Hiccup sleepily.

"Oh, nothing." Said Astrid, putting her axe down and getting into bed next to Hiccup. Just then, a terrible terror with a message flew through the window and squawked as it landed on Hiccup's head.

Hiccup only groaned more. "What is it now?"

The terrible terror squawked in his ear.

He turned over and took the letter from the little dragon, opening it begrudgingly as the terrible terror sat on his bare chest and began to vibrate and purr, licking its eye. Astrid leaned over so she could see.

Hiccup cleared his throat, doing his best Stoick impression. "Dear Hiccup, I know you are very busy, son, but I would like you to return to Berk as soon as possible, I have some very important business to discuss with you face to face. Feel free to bring the others back with you as well. They might want to be here. Sincerely, your father, Stoick the Vast."

"Well that was pretty . . . vague." Said Astrid.

Hiccup sighed. "Yeah, but if my dad says it's important, it must be . . . I mean it might also just be an excuse to see me, but that's also pretty important. He gets lonely."

"What about our mystery dragon riders?" Asked Astrid.

"I guess they'll just have to wait. Hopefully they don't go anywhere. Maybe if we're lucky, my dad might just know something about them."

"I hope so." Said Astrid. "Right now, any information would help."

0o0o0o0o

"So what do you think Astrid was doing in Hiccup's room?" Asked Fishlegs as all the kids ate breakfast together. "I mean they're still not up."

The twins snickered.

"Tuffnut would you care to present your hypothesis on the situation?" Asked Ruffnut.

"Of course, dear sister." Said Tuffnut. "Methinks the two were engaged in activities of the scandalous nature."

Fishlegs blinked, perplexed.

"They were having sex, Fishlegs." Explained Snotlout.

"What?!" Exclaimed Fishlegs, appalled.

"I know, I know." Said Snotlout. "Shocking isn't it? I was sure that Hiccup would spend the rest of his life a virgin, but I guess Astrid has a thing for unimpressive packages."

"You're one to talk." Said Ruffnut. "We all know you have the smallest dick in the group, Snotlout."

"Yeah." Said Tuffnut. "I don't see anyone going after your unimpressive package."

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Hiccup as he and Astrid walked in.

"Oh just about your scandalous night." Said Snotlout, shooting a glare at the twins.

"How do you even know about that?" Asked Hiccup. "Even better, why were you discussing it?"

"Hey, Astrid." Said Ruffnut, ignoring Hiccup altogether. "I think we're all wondering this by now, how big is Hiccup's dick?"

Astrid shrugged. "Oh y'know, probably the biggest and more impressive one here."

Hiccup gawked at her as the twins laughed at Snotlout.

"I claim no part in this." Said Fishlegs, holding his hands up.

"Now that that's out of the way." Said Astrid. "Hiccup, why don't you tell everyone the news?"

Hiccup sighed. "Oh, right. Listen up, everyone. We're going to have to postpone our dragon rider searching. I got a letter from my dad and he wants us back on Berk as soon as possible."

There was a series of collective groans.

"I know, I know, but he's the chief, so let's get going."

0o0o0o0o

The kids made it back to Berk in the evening, just in time to have supper in the mead hall. Hiccup was barely able to finish his food before he was pulled aside by his father, who looked as stern and imposing as ever. Hiccup could only wonder what was going on as he followed his father back to their house, through the large wooden doors which his Stoick closed menacingly behind them. He sat down next to Stoick at the table, a nervous pit in his stomach.

"Son," Started Stoick. "We need to talk about something very important."

"And what is that, dad?" Asked Hiccup nervously.

"Hiccup, I think it's about time you found yourself a wife."

Hiccup stared at him. ". . . Wait. What?"


	2. Just a Theory

"A wife? Well that's, uhh, sudden." Said Hiccup, surprised that his father would even bring it up.

"Oh, nonsense." Said Stoick. "The signs are all there, and I can tell you, the wife of the chief is a very important job. Your mother may not have seemed it, and she would have never admitted it, different as she was, but she was a natural when it came to organizing people and getting things done. I don't know how I've managed all these years without her. Besides, I think we both know exactly the special lass for the job."

"Umm, and who would that be?" Asked Hiccup nervously, already knowing the answer as well as all the sex they'd already had under everyone's noses.

"Well, Astrid of course!" Said Stoick. "I couldn't ask for a better future daughter in law. Don't worry. Gothi insisted upon it, and you already have her parent's blessing. You can propose to her tonight."

Hiccup gawked at him in shock and horror. "Tonight?! But . . . okay." He sighed, halfheartedly agreeing to his father's irrational request.

"Good, now go! I expect you to have a fiancé by the end of the day."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure dad, but there's something I need to show you first." He dug around in his satchel for his notebook and pulled it out, flipping to the page where he had sketched the dragon riders. "We've been seeing these people riding over The Edge recently. Do you recognize them?"

Stoick's eyes widened. "No, but I do recognize this." He pointed to the four winged dragon. "This looks exactly like the beast that carried your mother off."

"Really?" Hiccup looked at the picture again. "My mom was pretty tall right? Taller than I am now?"

"Yes. Why?"

"What if," he showed his father the picture again, and pointed to the armored rider, "this is her? What if she's not dead after all?"

Stoick sighed. "Hiccup, that's ridiculous."

"But dad, what if–"

"Hiccup, if your mother was really still alive, don't think she would have come back? Now go. You have more important things to be thinking about."

Hiccup sighed. "Right." Then he got up and walked out into the village, deciding to wait until morning to tell Astrid the big news. Toothless joined him on the way back to his house and nudged him with concern.

"It's really okay, bud." Said Hiccup. "I'm just nervous to ask Astrid. I mean I'm just not ready. And then there's the idea about my mom. I don't know. Maybe it was a ridiculous idea. It was just this tiny hope I had in me, you know, that maybe she would still be alive so I could actually meet her and talk to her. I just don't know much about her."

Toothless nuzzled him sympathetically, and Hiccup got into bed, feeling much more restless and frustrated than he had before. "I guess I could ask my grandmother." He said. "I mean if anybody knew my mom, it was her."

Toothless grunted in agreement, and Hiccup pulled his blanket over himself, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.

0o0o0o0o

Hiccup woke up early the next morning, barely able to eat breakfast as he geared himself up to talk to Astrid, thinking of all the ways he could screw up. He had to be calm, simple. He had not to stumble over his words. He had to not panic over this. It's not like this was his idea in the first place.

He went with Toothless to find Astrid, which wasn't difficult. She was at the forge, having her axe sharpened while Stormfly watched with interest. She noticed him, and waved from a distance. Hiccup waved shakily back, rehearsing how he'd do this in his head. He was planning on just explaining the situation to her, but the more he thought about it, and the closer the got, the sweatier his palms got. What if she took it the wrong way? What if he did actually kind of want to marry her?

"Hey Hiccup." Said Astrid when he finally got up to her. "Are you okay?"

Hiccup scoffed dismissively, but it came out like an awkward, nervous chuckle. "Oh, uhh, hey Astrid. Yeah, heh, I'm totally fine. There's just something I need to talk to you about."

"And what's that?"

The expectant expression on her face made Hiccup panic.

"Uhh, I was wondering if you . . . wanted to go out flying with me this evening. Y'know, kind of a date."

Astrid smiled a little. "Okay, that sounds like fun."

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, cool. Anyway, I've got to go take care of something, so see you then."

"Alright, see you then."

Hiccup sighed in relief as he made his escape, Toothless following close behind him. He hadn't popped the question, but at least he'd bought himself some time. For now, he headed to go on a rare visit to see his grandmother, his mother's mother, hoping she'd have some answers or validation concerning his theory. His grandmother lived on the outskirts of the village, because she hated the village . . . in a different way than Mildew hated the village. From what he knew, his grandfather had become an outcast from the village for his interest in dragons, and this eventually led to his untimely, unsavory end. His grandmother never forgave Hiccup's fraternal grandfather, who was chief before his father was chief, and her hate had turned into a hate for Stoick as well, which she held on to during his parent's short marriage, and still persisted to this day. She liked Hiccup though, and she still cooked in the mead hall. They all considered themselves lucky to have that much.

He finally made it to the quirky little house, and cautiously knocked on the door, the image of the armored rider, that carried that one slim hope, clasped tightly in his hand.


End file.
